


Ham Squah: It's Squahiet Uptown

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Maria and Aaron aren't in this one sorry :'(, Multi, Other, Stale memes, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mulligone: harambe was just a gorilla</p>
<p>laffytaffy: [arthurclenchedfist.png]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: It's Squahiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting these last few days! I promise I'll be back on track soon enough. For now, here's a short fic to get me rolling again- hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Title suggested by Anon!  
> Shout out to a different anon for reminding me that I accidentally forgot to include this one in the Ham Squah series. Whoops.

mulligone: guys is it bad that I just

mulligone: really love ducks

angel.schuy: tf???? ducks are gross

laffytaffy: HOW

angel.schuy: idk but I hate them

elizard.schuy: guy didn't you know that angelica really fucking hates ducks for some reason

pegleg.schuy: we went to the pond one time and she kicked a duck,,,,

angel.schuy: ok yall are making me seem like the bad guy here

jawn.lawn: YOU KICKED A DUCK??????

ham.man: wait did she just run up and kick it or did the duck do something to provoke her

pegleg.schuy: she just ran up and kicked the duck. she just saw the duck and went for it

laffytaffy: im crying angelica why would you do that????

laffytaffy: why would you kick a duck,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

angel.schuy: because I fucking hate ducks

tomto: how many other ducks have you kicked,,,

angel.schuy: just the one

elizard.schuy: so many

pegleg.schuy: we cant even go to the pond anymore

laffytaffy: how many fucking ducks have you kicked????

laffytaffy: is this a natural occurance???

angel.schuy: no

elizard.schuy: yes

elizard.schuy: she does it every time

ham.man: what did ducks ever do to you angelica.................

angel.schuy: they fuckign existed that's what

jawn.lawn: >:0 this duck hatred will not be tolerated

angel.schuy: what u gonna do abt it,,,,,,,,,

jawn.lawn: >:0 absolutely nothing

tomto: hey guys

tomto: I found

tomto: a meme

jmads: thomas please no

pegleg.schuy: nobody wants ur crusty memes,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

tomto: no it's a good meme

tomto: :'( give it a chance yall  
elizard.schuy: ,,,fine

tomto: [arthurmeme.jpg]

pegleg.schuy: ok that's an acceptable meme

tomto: does that mean im accepted into the squah now?

laffytaffy: goddamnit it was ONE typo let it GO

mulligone: never

ham.man: you cant be accepted into the squah that easily?????

ham.man: we have to bring this up with the squah council

jmads: what squah council.....

jawn.lawn: are you only saying that because you hate tj

ham.man: no!!!!!!!

ham.man: there is a squah council

mulligone: there?? really isnt though?????????

jmads: yall wild

angel.schuy: ok bitch first of all

elizard.schuy: oh god here we go

angel.schuy: that's my fucking line????????????????

angel.schuy: I thought we had made it clear that I trademarked the phrase yall wild

pegleg.schuy: ang its nbd

angel.schuy: IT IS THOUGH???????????????

jmads: n'yall wild

angel.schuy: I am *this* close to kicking your teeth in

elizard.schuy: lmao angie chill out

elizard.schuy: it aint,, a big deal,,,,

angel.schuy: ,,,,,,,,,,,fuck

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

elizard.schuy: great now look what happened

mulligone: all because u used her catchphrase

laffytaffy: look on the bright side

laffytaffy: I FOUND ANOH H ER MEMEE

laffytaffy: I think it is a very fre sh meme

jawn.lawn: do elaborate

laffytaffy: [ragecomic.png]

jawn.lawn: what the fuck is that

ham.man: SCREAMS LAF WHAT IS TH A T

pegleg.schuy: oh no

pegleg.schuy: laf no

laffytaffy: what is wrong with this meme?

pegleg.schuy: evertyhgng

pegleg.schuy: laf im about to fucking throw up

elizard.schuy: I never want to see another rage comic in my fucking life

mulligone: laf,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, wyd,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

laffytaffy: sorry???

laffytaffy: I had thought it to be a very good meme

laffytaffy: but apparently not?

pegleg.schuy: well lesson fucking learned

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope y'all enjoyed, every hit, kudos and comment is appreciated.
> 
> Hmu at @musicalstheatre on instagram!


End file.
